pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wurmple
|dex number = 265}} Wurmple is the Worm Pokemon. Wurmple either evolves into Silcoon at level 7, which evolves into Beautifly at level 10, or Wurmple evolves into Cascoon at level 7, which evolves into Dustox at level 10. Biology Wurmple has a red body, with a cream-colored underbelly. It has 10 tiny white legs, and it has a prickly back. They have big yellow eyes with a large black pupil, a ridged back, and a horn on their forehead, and two as a tail. It is 1 foot tall, and 7.9 pounds. Canon Appearances Major *Wurmple debuted in All In A Day's Wurmple, where May and Jessie both caught one. In A Corphish Out of Water, May's evolved into Silcoon while Jessie's evolved into Cascoon. And finally in Seeing is Believing! Silcoon evolved into Beautifly while Cascoon evolved into Dustox. *In A Trainer and Child Reunion!, Aaron released a Wurmple when he was younger. It came back years later as Beautifly. Minor *A Wurmple appeared in The Ribbon Cup Caper at the ship’s Pokemon Center. *A Wurmple made a brief appearance in a flashback in The Rise of Darkrai. *A group of Wurmple also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. Fanon Appearances Brendan's Ruby-Red Adventure! *Brendan's Wurmple first appears in Brendan and Wurmple, Start of a Pokemon Journey, where Brendan chooses it as his starter. The episode was also Wurmple's fanon debut. Pokémon Tales * Wild Wurmple appeared in ''Vs. Taillow''. * Brendan's Wurmple debuted in ''Vs. Wurmple''. It evolved into Silcoon in ''Vs. Cascoon''. * Natasha's Wurmple appeared in ''Vs. Dustox''. It evolved into Cascoon in the same episode. * A wild Wurmple appeared in ''Aroma of Incense''. * Wild Wurmple appeared in ''Flames of Bewilderment''. * A wild Wurmple appeared in ''Vs. Aipom''. * A Wurmple on Hayley's Ranch appeared in ''The Pokémon Ranch''. * A wild Wurmple appeared in ''Vs. Volbeat and Illumise''. Conquering Hoenn * Hazel attempts to catch a Wurmple in Purposely Excluded, but Jack Donoguy catches it first. Pokedex Entries 'Ruby Using the spikes on its rear end, Wurmple peels the bark off trees and feeds on the sap that oozes out. This Pokémon's feet are tipped with suction pads that allow it to cling to glass without slipping. 'Sapphire Wurmple is targeted by Swellow as prey. This Pokémon will try to resist by pointing the spikes on its rear at the attacking predator. It will weaken the foe by leaking poison from the spikes. 'Emerald It sticks to tree branches and eats leaves. The thread it spits from its mouth, which becomes gooey when it touches air, slows the movement of its foes. 'FireRed, LeafGreen It lives amidst tall grass and in forests. When attacked, it resists by pointing its venomous spikes at the foe. 'Diamond It loves to eat leaves. If it is attacked by a Starly, it will defend itself with its spiked rear. 'Pearl It spits a white silk that turns sticky when it contacts air. It is used to immobilize foes. 'Platinum Often targeted by bird Pokémon, it desperately resists by releasing poison from its tail spikes. 'HeartGold, SoulSilver It lives among the tall grass and in forests. It repels attacks by raising up the spikes on its rear. 'Black, Black 2, White, White 2 Often targeted by bird Pokémon, it desperately resists by releasing poison from its tail spikes. 'X It loves to eat leaves. If it is attacked by a Starly, it will defend itself with its spiked rear. 'Y It lives among the tall grass and in forests. It repels attacks by raising up the spikes on its rear. Moves *START: Tackle *START: String Shot *005: Poison Sting *015: Bug Bite Gallery ''See Wurmple/Gallery. Category:Bug Pokemon Category:Hoenn Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Ocirst Pokemon Category:Larva Pokemon Category:Red Pokemon Category:Basic Pokemon Category:Caterpillar Pokemon Category:Animal Pokemon